


A Christmas cracker

by softlyspoken



Series: it’s the most wonderful time of the year [5]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Christmas Fluff, M/M, Miscommunication, slight enemies to friends to lovers but yk condensed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21935302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softlyspoken/pseuds/softlyspoken
Summary: Robert makes an enemy at the supermarket when the last Christmas crackers are taken
Relationships: Aaron Dingle/Robert Sugden
Series: it’s the most wonderful time of the year [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1574866
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	A Christmas cracker

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas Eve!

  
Robert’s not sure what’s possessed him to do a last minute dash to the supermarket on Christmas Eve but here’s here now and he needs to battle through. He’s trying, really trying to focus on whatever else they need and Seb’s just whacking his head over and over again as he sits on his shoulders.

“Easy with that mate.” Robert says, tries tilting his head up so that Seb can see him. “Need to concentrate.”

“We need to get the carrots as quick as we can.” Seb says. He just looks wide eyed at his dad until he’s got his attention. “Because I’m not letting the reindeers get hungry.”

“They’ve got plenty to munch on before coming to ours.”

“Don’t matter.” Seb shakes his head and then frowns. “We need to get carrots and ...”

“And what kiddo?”

Suddenly he’s pointing towards crackers and Robert leans over to get them before being blindsided by some bloke who doesn’t bother looking his way.

“ _Excuse_ me.”

The guy turns to him and Robert just sort of stares. He’s got this terrible black rain coat on and this scowl on his face that’s quickly followed by a reddening. “Just have.”

“Hardly.” Robert says. He shakes his head and then looks down at the crackers. “I picked them up first.”

“Yeah well ... I saw them first.”

“My son saw them first.” Robert looks up at Seb who’s just pointing at the idiot in front of them holding things up. “So if you don’t mind ...”

“Well I _do_. So.” The guy goes and grabs the crackers right from the shelf and there’s none left for Robert to see. He’s taken the last box and Robert would punch him for the way Seb gasps.

Robert watches some little girl run towards him, tug the guy’s leg and he presents her with the box with this stupid little smile that makes him a lot less threatening.

“Teaching her to be a ... stealer.” Robert says, and the cheery Christmas music playing over the place is absolutely making the way the idiot scowls at him stupidly ironic.

“Come on munchkin.” The guy holds the girl on his shoulders and she stares back at them, waves her hand towards Seb.

“Don’t wave back Seb. They’re stealers.”

The stealers just so happen to be sitting cosy in the pub a few hours later and Robert wasn’t expecting to be met with his smug face. He rolls his eyes, orders a pint and orange juice and watches Seb fold his arms over and scowl like he’s taught him.

Vic comes over with their order and senses the mood so Robert starts speaking.

“Do you know them?”

“Aaron? Yeah. I’ve told you about him enough times.”

Robert watches Aaron cut up food for the little girl in front of him and then he looks away.

“Why?” Vic looks like she’s teasing and then Seb, with about as much passion as a defence lawyer, pipes up like he isn’t four years old.

“He stole the crackers and he stole Christmas.”

* * *

Robert ruffles Seb’s hair. “He hasn’t stole Christmas.” He says. “Vic, could you see if they have any crackers in the back? We only need two.”

“You’re staying with us for Christmas.” Vic says, like it’s more than obvious. Robert hadn’t even thought of it. He wanted something safe and stable for Seb this year considering what he’s been through and moving back here has been hectic enough.

“Are you sure?”

“Can we?” Seb says, his little Christmas jumper makes him look even cuter and Robert asks Vic to give them a second before he turns to him.

“It’s going to be a bit different this year isn’t it?” He doesn’t say the obvious until Seb sighs. “But your mummy will want you to have the _best_ Christmas. Won’t she?” Seb gives this little nod and looks so sad suddenly that Robert scoops him up and places him on his lap.

“With auntie Vic?”

“Yeah.” Robert nods. “If you want.”

Seb nods. He lets out this little smile and then when Robert looks up, Aaron’s standing close with this sorry look on his face.

“How much of that did you ...”

“I just came to say sorry.” Aaron blurts out. “Me and Eve were just getting a bit carried away. She wants everything perfect.”

“So do I.” Seb says, he has this little frown on his face until Robert tells him to hold fire with just a look.

“I shouldn’t have just ... grabbed it.” Aaron itches the back of his head and then shrugs. “It’s Christmas.”

Robert stares at him for a second too long maybe because Aaron reddens again like he’s being caught out. Robert can’t seem to shake the look at all.

“Just enjoy the crackers then.” Robert sips at his pint and Aaron’s feet must be glued to the floor because he doesn’t move. He just stares again and then looks down at Seb.

“The presents are naff anyway mate.”

“Good.”

“Seb.” Robert looks at his son. “Sorry about him.”

“You just want to give him a good Christmas. That’s ... that’s nice.” Aaron frowns like the thought is beyond him, like he didn’t expect it.

Robert frowns. “Cheers.” He says and Aaron still manages to just stand there looking at him until his mum comes out and takes his little girl through the back room.

“Could get you another pint?” Aaron scratches the back of his neck almost like he’s nervous and Robert puts him out of his misery by nodding.

“And I want chips!” Seb folds his arms right over and Aaron bends down at him.

“Coming right up then.” Robert watches him turn around, walk to the bar and then Vic’s laughing with him about something. He watches Aaron turn around to look at him and then turn back again. He comes back with chips and two pints and Seb stops giving him evils after about an hour, he tips his head down into his empty bowl and he’s out for the night. “He’s cute.”

“So’s Eve.” Robert says. He shrugs a little and Aaron gives him this look. “How old is she?”

“Five going on fifteen.”

“Could say the same about this one.” Robert looks at his sleepy son and then smiles. “Four though.” He says.

Aaron gets him another drink. He makes him laugh about something and then he’s leaning a little closer. His hand is so close to Robert’s when he stares down.

“Shouldn’t have stole the crackers.” Aaron gulps. “Is it ... you know ... his first Christmas without his mum?” Robert would have told him to piss off a few hours ago but now he finds himself nodding. “Must be hard for you too. No wife to ...”

“She definitely wasn’t that.” Robert says and Aaron’s eyes flicker into something that he wanted them to. “We weren’t together.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah.” Robert breathes in. “Oh.”

Aaron nods slowly and almost smiles. It makes Robert forget that they’re in a busy pub and he’s just met this bloke. He leans in even further than they are now and gets his head right against Aaron’s forehead before he tries to kiss him and Aaron’s pulling back.

Seb’s tipping his head up and Robert’s not sure what happened first so he just sits there like a lemon whilst Aaron says he should go. He does go, he leaves and Robert’s left feeling like an absolute twat until Vic sits where he was.

“Not now Vic, he needs a bath and bed.” Seb’s lazily slouching on his shoulder and mumbling something about carrots for the reindeers.

“You and Aaron looked ...”

“He stole our crackers. Said sorry. We had a drink and ...” Robert rolls his eyes. “Made a fool out of myself with a bloke who’s got a _kid_ and probably a girlfriend and a family.” He says all in one breath. “So I’d rather just go drown myself in eggnog.”

Vic goes to say something but he waves a hand out and heads to the flat that’s still got boxes kicking around. The next day Seb’s happy so he’s happy. He gets to have a Christmas hat on his head and eat turkey and chocolate until he’s full.

Robert’s slightly hungover but it’s fine and he’s trying to drink more to balance it out somehow. It’s not working, so when he sees Aaron walking towards the cottage as he washes up he nearly breaks a glass.

Aaron taps on the window like a weirdo and Robert tries to ignore him until he can’t. He pokes his head out and tries not to hit himself on the door frame.

“Merry Christmas then.” Aaron bounces on his foot and Robert doesn’t know why he feels so much over someone he’s known for all of two minutes. He watches Aaron bring out two crackers from behind his back. “You needed two right?”

Robert frowns. “Shouldn’t you go back to ... your family or something.” He blinks. “Eve’ll be missing you won’t she?”

“She’s with her mum.” Aaron shrugs and Robert’s heart thuds. “Anyway, I just wanted to ...”

“Shouldn’t you be with her mum n’all.” Robert feels like an idiot for even trying to sense any vibes from Aaron when he was prancing around with his child. “It’s Christmas.”

“Well yeah but I’m sort of sick of seeing my mum so.”

“I said her mum.”

“Which happens to be my mum.” Aaron frowns. “Hold on, you thought I ...”

Robert’s eyes widen and goes to shut the door to stop anymore embarrassment but Aaron won’t let him. “She’s my _sister_.”

Robert slows his movements. “That’s an age gap.”

Aaron scoffs. “Tell me about it.” He dips his head. “I ... Seb woke up. I didn’t know if you still wanted to kiss me when he’d see.” He bites his lip. “So I ...” He rolls his eyes. “This is the _worst_ way to get your attention.”

“What?”

Aaron’s bright red and doesn’t say anything at all until Victoria is appearing with a smirk on her face and this knowing look.

“Maybe he’s got the hots for you.”

Aaron pulls a face. “No one says that anymore Vic.”

“I’m _younger_ than you.” Vic says, she’s still smirking but Robert just sort of stares at Aaron until she scurries away again.

“Didn’t know you knew me.” Robert frowns. He puffs his chest out and Aaron looks down, kicks the ground.

“Maybe I’ve seen you around.”

“And stealing crackers from my son was the best way to ...”

“Didn’t I tell you I was an idiot?” Aaron sighs hard and closes his eyes before Robert steps forward and brushes his nose against his.

“I don’t mind.” Robert whispers, and there’s this _something_ about Aaron that gets Robert kissing him without a single fear racing through his mind.

Aaron looks all dazed when Robert pulls away. “Uh ...” He clears his throat. “So should I give this to Seb then?” He waves the cracker out and Robert’s eyes flicker before nodding.

Aaron smiles, darts his head down to kiss Robert again before Robert calls Seb to the door.

“What do you say?” Robert lifts him up so that Seb can look at Aaron. He gives this cautious look before wrapping his arms around Aaron’s neck. “Oh. I didn’t ...”

“It’s fine.” Aaron says and Seb starts blabbing on about what he wants to get from the cracker. “Yeah. Maybe you and Eve can swap if you don’t like what you’ve got.”

Seb seems to like that idea and slides down to run back inside. Aaron stays, staring at Robert.

“You didn’t pull yours.” Aaron says, and Robert smirks.

“Later.”

Aaron laughs. It makes everything seem better.


End file.
